I need you now
by Andy Pierrot
Summary: Después de hacerse novios, Fidio fue de vacaciones con sus primos pero Rococo no soporta vivir sin el.


I need you now*

_Imagina los recuerdos perfectos esparcidos por el suelo…_

_Alcanzando el teléfono, porque no puedo resistirlo mas_

_Y me pregunto si alguna vez pase por tu mente…_

_Porque a mi me pasa todo el tiempo_

En una habitación a oscuras, estaba un castaño sentado en el suelo mirando las fotografías que se tomo con la persona que amaba tanto, en el suelo estaba la que mas destacaba, una de el siendo abrazado cariñosamente por el moreno peli azul.

-Esta es perfecta…-menciono el castaño tomando la foto-no debería…bueno, solo le preguntaría como esta, pero si se molesta? No creo, el no se enfada tan fácil.

Estuvo unos minutos observando su teléfono teniendo una batalla mental sobre si llamarlo o no, acercaba su mano pero la volvía a retirar, al final se decidió y lo tomo.

-Bueno?-pregunto la voz al otro lado de la linea

-R-rococo, soy fidio y me p-preguntaba si e-estas li-libre?-pregunto con nerviosismo

-No tengo nada que hacer, de echo iva a llamarte para preguntar si querías ir algún lado? Como el cine, el museo, la playa o donde quieras

-E-encerio?

-Claro, quieres salir mañana?

-Y-yo, SI! D-digo, no hay pr-problema!

-Genial, nos vemos mañana ala una en la playa del coco, te parece?

-Cl-claro!

-Bueno, te vere luego, es una cita-colgo

-…C-ci-cit-cita…ES UNA CITA!-se puso a brincar sobre su cama, definitivamente no pudo dormir por la emoción.

_Son la una menos cuarto,_

Estoy completamente sola y te necesito ahora

Dije que no te llamaría,

Pero he perdido todo el control y te necesito ahora

Y no se como puedo hacerlo sin ti

Simplemente te necesito ahora

En la playa coco, estaba a quien hacían llamar meteoro blanco, fidio estaba esperando a rococó desde hace una media hora, el había llegado temprano solo para que no se le hiciera tarde y que rococó lo tuviera que esperar, estaba recargado en una roca, siempre que iva ala playa iba directo ala zona rocosa donde las olas golpeaban las rocas, se sentía muy solo, apartado de la gente y con algo de frio, usaba su traje de baño favorito, uno color azul cielo con detalles en zul fuerte y negro.

-Tel vez no venga, aunque lo prometió, debería llamarlo…no, de seguro tuvo un inconveniente, no te desanimes fidio!-se animaba el castaño.

Pasaron unos minutos, unos dos y aldena ya se estaba jalando de los pelos.

-Lo llamare!-tomo su celular y marco su primer contacto

-Bueno?

-Rococo, donde estas?-pregunto preocupado

-Detrás de ti-contesto una voz a sus espaldas, el castaño se volteo y encontró al moreno con un collar que tenia una preciosa perla.

-Rococo…q-que es e-eso?-pregunto algo sonrojado.

-Habia llegado antes y me puse a caminar por la playa y encontré una concha con una perla dentro, la tome y regrese a mi casa para convertirla en collar para ti, te gusta?-pregunto colocándolo en el cuello del oji azul.

-Es preciosa-comento embobado mirando la reluciente joya en su cuello.

-Una perla preciosa para un hermoso diamante…

-Y-yo-fue callado por los labios del moreno, estuvieron un rato en ese tierno beso.

-Te amo, se que tu me ves como solo un amigo pero yo desde tiempo te veo con otro ojos…

-T-te…

-Seguramente pienses que soy raro por que me gustas pero no puedo callarlo mas

-T-te a…

-Por favor, si te disguste al menos quiero seguir siendo tu amigo

-Te amo…

-Y se que no soy perfecto pero…que dijiste?-pregunto con los ojos semejantes a platos.

-Te amo Rococo Urupa…-le dedico una mirada muy tierna con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Fidio-se arrodillo frente a el-quisieras ser mi novio?-pregunto antes de caer al mar junto con su castaño.

-¡ACEPTO!-le beso mientras el moreno abrazaba su cintura para que su ahora novio no se hundiera.

_Otro trago de whisky,_

_No puedo dejar de mirar la puerta_

_Deseando que vengas arrasando como lo hacías antes_

_Y me pregunto si alguna vez pase por tu mente…_

_Porque a mi me pasa todo el tiempo_

En la casa de rococó estaba este tomando su quita botella de whisky, jamás había tomado pero se sentía solo y un poco depresivo, su fidio había ido de vacaciones con sus primos y el estaba solo en su casa, vivía solo y extrañaba como su peli café venia todas las tardes reprochándole que no debería estas encerrado y como el destruía su casa cuando el moreno le contestaba a sus regaños.

-Tres días sin el y ya soy un asco-estaba sucio y con la ropa desordenada aunque su casa estaba limpia y claro el no quedaba, el estando del asco y su casa como un monumento.

Se dirigió a bañarse y cambiarse y cuando termino regreso ala cocina y tiro su botella de whisky, no por estar depresivo necesitaba tomar, cerro el gabinete de bebidas y lanzo la llave por la ventana, ya no podría volver a abrirlo.

-Estara pensando en mi?...yo todo el tiempo pienso en el…-se pregunto al aire.

Se puso a pensar que podía hacer para matar el tiempo, se le ocurrió aventarse de un edificio pero vamos, no era para tanto, entonces fue a su cuarto y agarro su pistola.

-Adios mundo cruel…o al menos devuélvanme a mi fidio-tiro del gatillo y después cayo al suelo cubierto de…agua…si, una pistola de agua.

_Son la una menos cuarto,_

_Estoy un poco borracho y te necesito ahora_

_Dije que no te llamaría,_

_Pero he perdido todo el control y te necesito ahora_

_Y no se como puedo hacerlo sin ti_

_Simplemente te necesito ahora_

Seguía en la misma posición desde hace unas cuatro horas, acostado en el sillón al revés, sus piernas en la cabecera, sus brazos al igual que su cuerpo en los asientos de los lados, su cabeza en donde deberían estar las piernas junto con los pies.

-Cucu cucu cantaba la rana, cucu cucu debajo del agua-cantaba sosteniendo una botella de licor en su mano izquierda, hace unos minutos se arto de la soledad y agarro la cosa mas dura que un diamante que podía existir en la tierra, un nokia. Lo enredo con cinta y un mango de madera rompiendo el vidrio del gabinete.

-Soy pero que un sangüeso en navidad! Y valla que son depresivos…o me habrá mentido la película de la dama y el vagabundo?

Siguió preguntándose incoherencias cuando se le ocurrió una idea, tomo su celular y marco a su gran amigo goushu.

-Bueno?

-Goushu, como estas?

-Fidio no esta verdad?

-Como sabes?

-Por que otra cosa me llamarías?

-De acuerdo, estoy aburrido y el se fue de vacaciones con sus primos

-Y por eso me quieres joder a mi?

-Si, puedo ir a tu casa a enfadarte un rato?

-No

-Por favor…

-No…

-Por favor…

-No!

-Por favor…

-¡No!

-Por favor…

-¡NO!

-Por favor…

-¡NO!

-Por favor…

-¡Vuelves a decir por favor una ves mas y voy a tu casa y te rompo la pierna!

-…

-Estare ocupado con windy y no quiero interrupciones!

-…

-…

-…Por favor…-de repente se escucho como su puerta principal empezaba a ser pateada por alguien.

-¡TE LO ADVERTI!-se escucho como subían su escalera.

-…dios…-lo que paso después no fue bonito

_Supongo que prefiero hacerme daño que no sentir nada en absoluto…_

_Son la una menos cuatro,_

_Estoy completamente sola y te necesito ahora_

_Dije que no te llamaría,_

_Pero estoy un poco borracho y te necesito ahora_

_Y no se como puedo hacerlo sin ti_

_Simplemente te necesito ahora_

_Simplemente te necesito ahora_

_Cariño, te necesito ahora_

Se estaba desesperando, un mes sin poder ver a su novio, claro lo llamaba todos los días pero no era lo mismo, el viaje de su novio se había alargado un mes por que era un mes festivo y el italiano estaría muy ocupado.

-Un mes…me suicidare si no lo veo aunque sea un segundo…-se fue ala cocina y tomo un pequeño cuchillito, se le quedo mirando un rato hasta que lo clavo en su mano, dio un fuerte grito de dolor y se tiro al suelo mientras se desangraba y bebía una botella de whisky, se sentía pésimo y tomar alcohol y desangrarse era todavía mas malo.

-Fidio…te necesito…amor…-comenzó a llorar, paso como una hora y el apenas con esfuerzo no se había desmayado pero estaba al borde de un colapso por el alcohol, la perdida de sangre y la falta de sueño, la puerta se habrio dejando ver a un castaño sonriente.

-Rococo, donde estas?-estuvo llamándolo unos minutos pero no escucho nada-…rococó me estas asustando-escucho un débil llamado desde la cocina y casi se desmayaba al ver tal escena en la que se encontraba su novio-¡ROCOCO!

-Fidio..?...amor…tengo frio-se desmayo, cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos se encontraba en una habitación blanca con sueron y maquinas conectadas a el-estoy muerto?-se giro y miro a su dulce novio sentado pero recostando su cabeza en el brazo del moreno, tenia las mejillas con rastro de haber llorado y hablaba entre sueños.

-Rococo…-el moreno sonrio y movio un poco su brazo para despertar a su castaño, el italiano se levanto todavía con algo de sueño pero cuando vio a su novio sonriéndole empezó a llorar de nuevo y se lanzo a sus brazos-Por que lo hiciste?!

-Fidio, no llores…no se como puedo vivir sin ti…perdóname-le acaricio la cabeza.

-No debiste hacerlo!...tenia que volver en unos tres días pero yo me vine antes por que te necesitaba…el corazón se me partió al verte desangrando en el suelo…rococó idiota!-le pego ligeramente en el pecho.

-Lo lamento amor…te amo, fidio-le dio un dulce beso, sentando a su castaño en sus piernas.

-Tambien te amo, pero no lo vuelvas hacer…jamás me apartare de ti…-se recostó sobre su pecho.

-I need you now…


End file.
